F up Kid
by Queequeg1110
Summary: song fic takes place during Spin City when Leo and Chris are in the cave and what Chris's thoughts are during this time. Rated for language. one shot


**Fucked Up Kid**

Chris was in the dark cave with the one man he hated standing right in front of him. It was all too easy right now all he had to was spray spider web and Leo is now stuck to one. He could spray again and Leo's hand is now stuck it was perfect.

"Well, at least we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other... dad." Chris said manically

"See, that's what I'm talking about. That's not the demon talking, that's you talking, Chris. It's not too late, you just have to fight it." Leo said trying to reason with his son

"Why fight it when I've already won?"

_The words you say I'll never listen to  
Cause if I did I'd be just like you  
But you're my enemy and soon you're gonna see  
You gotta be yourself to be happy  
Cause you're not, you're not_

"Tell me why you hate me so much, Chris. Huh? What did I do to become such a bad dad?" Leo asked

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"No?The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts. Huh? Admit it. Come on, admit it. What, you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you? What, did I miss a school play? Did I take away your favourite toy? Did I play favourites with Wyatt? Chris, don't!" Chris grabbed Leo and threw him across of the cave, then runs back over and pushes him up against the wall.

"You don't know me."

_Fucked up visions in my head  
I'm a fucked up kid is what they said  
But at least I know all the things that I want  
And it's all the things I got_

Chris punched Leo in the stomach then threw him over his shoulder; he was thoroughly enjoying this watching his father suffer. It was all he ever wanted to do and now he could, right fist, left fist into Leo's gut the left fist, right fist into Leo's face. It felt so right to be beating the crap out of his father after all the pain that he caused him to suffer as a child.

_Cause you're so quick to point the finger  
You act like your shit don't linger  
It feels good when you see someone else in a rut  
It gives you confidence it makes you happy but  
You're not, you're not_

"You don't know me, you don't know me! You don't know me!" was all Chris could shout at the man he was beating up. But Leo didn't know him he never tried to get to know his youngest son.

_Fucked up visions in my head  
I'm a fucked up kid is what they said  
But at least I know all the things that I want  
And it's all the things I got_

Chris could feel his power draining, he could tell that he was turning back into his normal self, but he couldn't stop punching Leo. Right, left, right, left, it all felt so right just to keep hitting him. He could hear his mother and aunts running into the cave, but he didn't care he just kept on punching.

"Chris, no! Chris! Chris, look at me!" he heard his mother shout as she pulled him away from Leo, "It's okay. It's over." Chris listened to his mother the only person who he ever listened to, he gave one finally look at his father before leaving the cave.

_Cause you act as if you see my way  
But I know that you won't leave today  
Cause change is what you fear the most  
That the end is getting close  
And the end is getting close  
And the end is getting close_

Chris sat on the Golden Gate Bridge lost in thought of what just happened between him and his father. He had no clue what made him beat him up, if it was the poison that influenced him or it was really him. But he didn't care it felt good to get that off of his chest. Just when he thought all was good he heard the familiar jingling sound of orbing.

_Fucked up visions in my head  
I'm a fucked up kid is what they said  
But at least I know all the things that I want  
It's all the things I got_

**"**Can we talk?" Leo asked

"There's nothing to talk about." Chris answered he wasn't in the mood to speak to him, and he defiantly wasn't going to apologize

"I think there is. Quite a bit, actually." But Leo didn't want to give, he kept on trying

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me, Chris. You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad."

"You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For mum, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time." The Chris had finally said why he hated his father so much out loud, but it didn't make him feel any better he still hated the guy's guts.

"So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too." Leo asked hopefully

"I doubt it." Chris said before orbing away, and he meant it to.

He was sick of fucking dreaming his stupid childhood thoughts that his father would actually keep a promise or he would come to a birthday party. They were all his fucked visions, but they were everything that he had hopped for. And even though he didn't want to say it out loud he really hopped that Leo would be there for his future self, after all he was one fucked up kid at the moment.

_Fucked up visions in my head  
I'm a fucked up kid is what they said  
But at least I know all the things that I want  
And it's all the things I got  
And it's all the things I got  
And it's all the things I got_

* * *

Authos Note: Since Fucked up Kid is not my song I have to give credit to the band Mest for writting it, but I really don't mind. And also most of the quotes are the actual quots from the episode. 


End file.
